drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sephiroth
Character Sephiroth is a former on off company of multiple Doctors who was slowly corrupted towards the dark side by an evil sith lord who convinced him being a nazi was really cool and hip. Over time the once proud SOLDIER turned into an edgy neo nazi who is hell bent on creating eternal war in order to weed out the weak. Adventures Kenny Omega was a top fighter when the Proper Bonkers Doctor coaxed them into joining him on a grand adventure in space and time. The Doctor and Kenny went on many adventures in the infamous Cyber wars, the Dalek wars and a whole number of other wars including an incident when PB took a big shit on Davros doorstep for a laugh. Fall to Darkness and the fourth space war At some point Kenny travelled with the Pink Doctor, Dr.Xero, Amazing and Hulk Hogan at different points in his life. Later he was requested by the time lords to aid the Jealous Doctor on his mission during the fourth space war. Seeing so much horrible and trumatic shit over the years began to chip away at Kenny Omega who departed from the Doctor to train as a member of REALM TEAM or WWE or some edgy anime military group where they became skilled in sword play and magic and wrestling. However the sinister conspiracy man began the great wrestling purge forcing Kenny to watch many of his comrades die, however thanks to the Doctors help he managed to survive the horrible events of the purge. Years later the now Sephiroth reunited with the Conspiracy man and having a desire to learn the ways of the time lords in hopes of becoming one himself and gain eternal life. The Conspiracy man swore to train Sephiroth as his student and totally make him a time lord, honest engines... During one adventure they arrived on a future world filled with humans and furry people called Mobuis where Sephiroth befriended the kindly Chancellor Nigel Farage who used the poor lad to spoon feed far right ideas to and slowly corrupt him towards the dark side of the force. During this time Sephiroth also befriended the Squid Master who was also aiding the chancellor in his evil plans. Later Farage used a pro ukip synthwave video to brainwash Sephiroth to the dark side and betray the Doctor. After seeing such sexy aesthetics Sephiroth was convinced to believe Farage was “Pure smart and shit” and that neo nazism was really really rad. It was then both with Farages help and the conspiracy man he was truly lost to the dark side. The Doctors friend Sonic the Hedgehog, after learning about Sephiroth's betrayal went to confront Chancerllor Farage and VP Steve Eggman. Igniting his own crimson lightsaber, Palpatine Farage lunged forward and slew Rouge and Vector in mere seconds, leaving the hedgehog to face the Dark Lord and the Steve Eggman alone. Sephiroth, who managed to sneak his way into the building was asked to help him, but was told by Sonic that the Dark Lord and the Doctor are to be taught a lesson. Sephiroth told Sonic that Palpatine Farage was pure smart and stuff and maybe worth hearing out, claimed that he was "too dangerous to be kept alive because he was a right racist twat", and that he controlled the Senate and the Courts. Deciding that being hashtag edgy was more important than his loyalty to the Knothole Republic and Doctor who, Sephiroth intervened, cutting off legs and arms and giving Palpatine Farage the opening to striking Sonic with a full barrage of Force lightning, throwing him out the office window killing him in the progress. Sonics Friend Tails tried to stop the rising empire and fought Sephiroth during the events of the ulitmate RP but the dark bladeknight was too much for the fox who was forced to use a hologram to fake his death and escape. The fourth space war kicked off and Jealous blew up an entire galaxy to stop Farages armies which resulted in the time lords sending him back to his death for commiting mass genocide. The rise of Dai Neo Nazi Shocker The Glasgow incident The LA incident and final death Trivia *Character is a piss take of the same one from FF7 who is not a racist. Appearances * Darkness of the Chavs * FINAL MISSION * EDGY THE MASTER Category:Racists Category:Enemies